


【授权翻译】For Your Eyes Only

by Elleeee



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Lingerie, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, World War II, masterbating, risque photos, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleeee/pseuds/Elleeee
Summary: 每个士兵都期待着新信件的到来。 但Alpha史蒂夫·罗杰斯对他的Omega——托尼·斯塔克，送给他的那封信大感意外。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SarahHBE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahHBE/gifts).
  * A translation of [For Your Eyes Only](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414874) by [SarahHBE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahHBE/pseuds/SarahHBE). 
  * A translation of [For Your Eyes Only](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414874) by [SarahHBE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahHBE/pseuds/SarahHBE). 



信件

“新信到了！新信到了！“加布大喊大叫着，在人群中放下一件件信封或包裹。

史蒂夫只有两封信。一个是佩吉给他，看到熟悉的字迹让他露出一个小小的微笑。但这第二封信，引起了他的全部注意。信封染上了机油，其中一个污迹是个完美的手指印记。他小心翼翼地用手指在上面摸索，想象着自己能够感受到留下痕迹的那人的皮肤。噢，托尼。

“有人收到了一封情书！”吉姆玩笑般拍上史蒂夫的背。“队长笑得好甜蜜噢～”吉姆的话使人群爆发出一阵喧闹和口哨声，史蒂夫感到脸上热起来。他试图对突击队员露出严厉的表情，但他确信，他红得像个番茄的脸使其毫无说服力。

“你们这都是嫉妒！”他憋了半天终于反击道，然而他们笑得更厉害了。

不理那些队友，史蒂夫的注意力重新回到托尼的信上，他用小刀小心地把信封口切开。然而，当他手伸进封信时，指尖碰到了某种比信纸更厚的东西。他好奇地慢慢取出那玩意，感觉身体每一块肌肉都紧张得鼓起来。几乎在一瞬间，他的鼻孔张开，全身发出难耐的热气。史蒂夫能感受到汗水从他皮肤透出，瞳孔扩大——他的阴/茎在一秒钟内竖了起来。

在这张4×2.5寸的照片里，托尼躺在床上——这一点就足够让史蒂夫的心脏承受不了——但是他身上的着装，差点让史蒂夫的心停了下来，硬邦邦的阴茎不安地跳了跳。

照片里年轻男孩的身上穿着带蕾丝的绸缎衬衫，明亮的颜色即使在黑白照片里，也与其肤色形成鲜明的对比，细细的皮带从肩头往下延伸，花朵图案的蕾丝盖住托尼的胸口，史蒂夫发誓他可以清清楚楚看到托尼小小的乳尖。这绝对是一个挑逗，硬硬的小峰藏在缎面下。

缎子一路往下，腰间又有一段蕾丝，堪堪盖住男人的臀部。史蒂夫能刚好能够看到袜带和丝绸内裤。托尼上半身乖乖躺在床上，但臀部高高翘起，双腿邪恶地大大张开。史蒂夫隐约能看到内裤下托尼那完美的屁股，但没办法看清托尼的阴/部。袜带往下是光滑的丝袜，史蒂夫知道那摸上去舒服的手感。

托尼脚上的鞋子很眼熟，他试图止住破出喉咙的呻吟。那是史蒂夫和USO （*美国劳军联合组织）的那些Omega们一起巡演时，舞者们所穿的舞鞋。托尼的棕黑的头发披散在枕头上，恰好有足够长度，在头上形成了一个绝美的环，史蒂夫还能感受到柔软的发丝穿过指间。Omega大大的眼睛似乎比照片较暗，但那威士忌色的瞳孔完全能把人吸进去。年轻人的脸上坏坏的笑容，一只手背俏皮地托着他光滑的脸颊，再加上手指轻轻压住丰满的下唇——让一切变得更糟。

在史蒂夫的一生中，他从来没有对某人有过如此强烈的欲望。无法压抑的渴望快要将他淹没。史蒂夫把注意力集中在托尼的另一只手上，他原以为其只放在那挺翘的臀部上，突然间他意识到，那些纤长的手指实际上已经压进软肉，并且绝对已将其微微撑开——这标志着一场运动的开始。史蒂夫此时硬得快爆炸。

他不确定自己是否还在呼吸。

“所以，你可爱的男孩给你送了什么好东西——我去！”巴基突然间凑近史蒂夫，看到了他手中的东西。史蒂夫立马把照片推回到信封里，但是他知道巴基已经看到了——看过他的托尼。Alpha的本能在咆哮，史蒂夫一把掐上巴基的喉咙。

“哇，哇，史蒂夫！我对你的宝贝不感兴趣！“巴基急忙用手抵抗史蒂夫超人的力量。嫉妒立马消失了。史蒂夫对自己所做的事情感到羞愧难当，立刻从好朋友的喉咙上抽回手。但他的呼吸仍然很急切，史蒂夫深呼吸几口，压制住自己。

“抱歉！上帝啊，我很抱歉，巴基。“

“没人受伤史蒂维～”巴基揉揉着他的喉咙，然后他突然爆发出一个巨大的笑容。 “啊，史蒂维都长大了，居然都能像一个合格的Alpha那样咆哮了。我欣慰得可以哭出来！”

史蒂夫感到脸颊又烧了起来，他默默地想，是不是他身边的每一个人都想把他的血液集中到某个重要器官来谋杀他。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 史蒂夫又有一封来信，请享受他的折磨～

史蒂夫太想把信放到鼻子下，细细嗅一嗅。突击队在两个星期前回到了切尔维亚营，而他心心念念的黑发美人竟被调到了伦敦德里的斯普林敦基地。上一次见到托尼已经是42天以前了，分开这么久，每一秒钟都感到内心无比煎熬。托尼的信是他与他的omega唯一的联系。

史蒂夫迫不及待的把信封压在嘴唇上，深深地吸了一口气。这封信闻起来充满了邮件到达时湿棉布袋的味道，但是藏在底下的却是微弱的机油味。真的，这更可能来自与托尼无关的其他任何东西，但史蒂夫完全沉浸在自己的想象里——他想起自己埋进托尼脖颈里，总能闻到机油混合着某种钢铁的味道，从托尼的潮湿皮肤下渗出。当史蒂夫用舌头滑过托尼湿漉漉的身体，品尝他甜甜的汗水时，能感受到托尼的味道点燃他的味蕾，而他的舌头完全能够逼出Omega的诱人呻吟。

史蒂夫发现回忆使自己的口腔分泌了许多唾液。

他稍微再用了一些力吸了一口气，他知道这是托尼给他的安慰剂。

托尼亲手写下这封信，只为了史蒂夫......然而从手感可以感觉出来，信封里明显不只有一张纸片。

史蒂夫停止了呼吸，感到他的心跳加速。

他抬起眼睛环视四周，仔细看看他的每一个同胞。他们在一个废弃的小屋里休息，大部分屋顶已经消失，墙壁破破碎碎，但足够宽敞，能够给某些士兵一点个人空间。没有人注意到他躲在后面靠墙的地方。史蒂夫不自觉地放低信封，用手指摸索托尼给他寄来的这个东西。它比一张普通的纸要厚，大约4乘2.5英寸。史蒂夫立马想起最符合这个尺寸的东西——他之前就收到过一张，并且把它好好藏在他的背包里（藏在托尼给他的那本T.H.怀特小说的其中两页间）。他的呼吸变得更加沉重，汗液从皮肤里渗出。

史蒂夫小心翼翼地把信打开，轻轻抽出里面的东西。

他微微往后缩了缩，仿佛要想遮住什么秘密宝贝。在折叠的信上面是另一张照片，史蒂夫感觉到心脏猛烈捶打胸口，呼吸急促的可怕。当他把这张照片翻过来的时候，不禁发出一声呻吟。他不得不调整几下姿势，试图缓解对胯下的压力——他完全不知道裤子什么时候变得这么紧了。史蒂夫赶紧咬住嘴唇，停下呻吟声。

这次托尼还是在他的房间，但是在坐在床上。托尼的屁股堪堪坐在床边，双脚搭在地板上。相片是从托尼的左侧照的，但是他胸部和腹肌完全裸露着，靠手肘撑着半身，耸起一个完美的弧度。美人的棕色脑袋往后仰起，但是脸偏对着镜头，史蒂夫可以看到那迷人的眼睛轻轻合上，下唇被一排贝齿咬住。

史蒂夫的整个身体就像着了火，他觉得自己根本没办法从急促的喘吸中获得足够氧气。他努力保持安静，微微调整调整姿势，那坚硬的阴/茎在内裤上擦了擦，史蒂夫不禁闭上了眼睛，黏糊糊头部把他的下腹弄湿一块。他用手伸到脸上，一把抹掉头上的汗珠，睁开眼睛再次盯着照片里的托尼。

托尼的右手在内裤里埋得深深的，裤子面料被拉紧，史蒂夫能够清楚地看到对方下腹上那卷卷的棕黑色毛发。托尼微闪的小内裤让照片区别于完全赤/裸的色/情图片，但这几乎没什么用。这点阻碍对史蒂夫说来一点也不重要，他可以看到托尼手指的轮廓——深深钻进内裤，指尖压在小口边，也许已经更进一步了。托尼的双腿张得开开的，史蒂夫意识到光是从托尼的前面打过来的，所以他裆部那块黑影完全是其他的东西。

史蒂夫紧紧地闭上眼睛，那股需要、渴望、冲动没法压抑，照片的形象已经完全烙在脑中。史蒂夫的一只手紧紧地压着大腿上的面料，他决定在他做出某些尴尬的事情（比如在裤子里高/潮）之前，赶紧离开这里。他笨拙地滚到一边，站了起来。他尽可能保持低调，悄悄走向门口。

“你没事吧，史蒂维？”巴基在史蒂夫快要走到门口时，突然问道。 史蒂夫望着那个男人，有些惊慌失措。巴基看到史蒂夫脸上的表情时，眉毛皱成一团，蓝色的眼睛闪烁着打量着史蒂夫手里拿着的东西。史蒂夫向下瞥了一眼，他的手抬在胸前，照片清晰可见。

如果说史蒂夫的身体之前是发烫，那么现在就是快要融化了。他把照片一把按到到胸前，不让任何人能够看到它，并且发出一声危险的咆哮。这声音让房间里其他人全部安静了了几秒钟。他几乎又要忍不住攻击巴基，好在有人吹了一声口哨，让他不至于直接冲上去。

“看起来托尼又给队长寄来一些好东西。”宾奇开口说道。史蒂夫又发出一声咆哮，努力咬紧下巴。

突击队成员哄堂大笑。

“你可能需要一些新鲜空气，史蒂维。”巴基大笑着说。

史蒂夫尴尬得想钻到地下，他的脸上现在很烫，完全变成一个丑陋的红屁股。他一言不发地溜出去，躲进附近的树林里。他之前竖起的阴/茎已经软下去一些，但是当他向后靠去，把手从胸口松开，看到照片中的托尼时，他又立马变得硬邦邦的了。股间那块布料因为潮湿而看起来黑黑，这告诉史蒂夫，托尼有多么享受他正在做的事情。这一次，史蒂夫不再压抑他的声音。他用力地把另一只手按在阴茎上，突然意识到手上还抓着信封。他现在气喘吁吁，汗流满了一背，但好奇心越来越重。他打开了信，上面的字马上引起他的注意。

附：我在想你，呻吟着你的名字，史蒂夫。想象着你的手放在我这里，我的声音非常大，想你，史蒂夫。

“噢，上帝啊。”史蒂夫呻吟着，把东西都拿在一只手上，抵住树干，把图片放在正正双眼前。他立马用另一只手猛地打开拉链，把硬物从束缚的布料里释放出来。他对着手掌吐出一口唾液，有些犹豫地开始给自己手/淫。史蒂夫死死盯着画面，好像自己能过听到托尼呻吟着，叫他把手放在他身上，再多加一根手指。史蒂夫没能持续多久，照片上的人儿太惹火了，高潮猛然到来，在树干上留下一条条白色的痕迹。当他意识到他的结正在形成时，史蒂夫几乎有些不敢相信。噢，该死的，他只是想着指入托尼，就能成结了。

史蒂夫把头靠在树上，紧紧握着拳头。他的呼吸开始变得平缓，心脏也不再像是快从胸部爆裂了，但是，上帝，他的阴茎/仍然感到涨痛，仍然每隔几秒就喷出一些东西。泪水开始聚集在他的眼睛边缘，史蒂夫当下就决定他要离开。第一次，他想要请假，去找托尼，把他的Omega好好的操进床垫。去他妈的等着战争结束。曾经那个正义无私的史蒂夫就让他随风而去吧，现在，他只想把那个棕发捣蛋鬼压到身下，把他的结塞那挺翘的屁股，咬着属于他的腺体。

“我的。” 史蒂夫一人静静的说，仿佛在向全世界宣誓。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者更新的话会马上更新哒～


End file.
